


The dandelion in the midst of the barren wasteland

by nickinolsen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Justified Killing, Scents & Smells, True Mates, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickinolsen/pseuds/nickinolsen
Summary: It was a perfectly normal day for the Cullens until a woman appears in front of their house. Carlisle knows her, but it's been 300 years since he last saw her. Unfortunately, this is not a happy reunion. Carlisle is, of course, happy to see her, but something is wrong with Elisabeth. She is not who he remembers her to be. He remembers laughter, snarky remarks and most of all, life. Or the equivalent of life for a vampire that is. What happened to her? Now, her eyes look hollow, her face without emotion. It's like she completely rebooted to be this empty shell of a woman.The Cullens will of course invite her into their home, but how will they help Elisabeth? And what of Jasper, who can read every emotion of Elisabeth? She may look emotionless on the outside, but it is far from the truth.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some semi-important notes can be read at the end of the chapter. But read first, and decide if it's to your liking. Enjoy

In the prestigious house in the woods of Forks, lived the Cullen’s. It was a typical cloudy day. The children, even though most of them were over 100 years old, were home from school and now just doing their own thing. Emmett was, of course, playing some violent game on the PlayStation. Rosalie was looking at a sports magazine, trying to decide which car Emmett was going to give her for Christmas. Alice was using her amazing gift to look through possible Christmas gifts, Edward was going to give her, and Edward was trying to meditate while playing the piano, to shut out every thought his family had at the moment. Carlisle and Esme were up in their bedroom doing fun grown-up sheet gymnastics. Finally, Jasper, who sat in his room reading about history once again. This time the self-biography of Vera Brittain, a VAD nurse during the First World War, who was one of the leading figures who spoke of the new ideology, pacifism, which culminated immensely right after the Great War. 

  
Being the only one in his family who didn't have a mate was lonely for Jasper. After so many years alone, Jasper had come to terms with it and sometimes when it seemed the most difficult to stay happy, he found himself thinking that maybe he deserved it. What he did during the Civil War was something he still hasn't completely forgiven himself for, but he also knew that nothing could be done and there was no reason to wallow in self-pity, so he told himself that everything was fine, and if his mate ever came, he would just be immensely grateful and thank the God that may be there, to hear him. 

  
Everyone was doing their own thing until Rosalie heard something. "Someone's running towards the house. Fast. What vampire do we know that would visit us without calling first?". Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen too, and they all heard it. The familiar woosh that only a vampire could make when they were at top speed. They all gathered in the living room while thinking hard on who it could be. "Should we be ready to attack if the person means harm?", said Jasper, already in soldier mode. "It is unlikely it will come to that, nobody is stupid enough to fight us alone." said Carlisle. They started walking outside to greet the person out there, just to have more open space if it would be necessary. They stood there waiting, complete formation with Carlisle in the middle with his mate Esme on the left and his eldest Edward on the right. The formation was done completely without thought. It was purely instinctual. 

  
After several minutes they finally saw the vampire. She was beautiful. People always thought that Rosalie was beautiful, and she was, but this woman was beautiful in a completely different way. Her heart-shaped face with her little round mouth made her look so innocent and young. Her long wavy black hair flowed all the way down to her waist and contrasted beautifully with her pale white face. She was in a dark midnight blue dress that followed all the way down to the ground. It almost looked like a dress the women had on in the Middle Ages. She could be compared to a dark angel if you didn't count her dark red eyes.

  
But when you looked more closely her eyes looked hollow, like she didn't see what was in front of her. When you looked closely enough, her face showed all that you needed to know about how she was. It looked like she had completely given up on life, barely just existing. No life could be seen on that beautiful face. Jasper, who had been looking at the woman like the rest of the family for a good 30 seconds, was feeling immense pain. All of the woman's feelings were felt by Jasper, and it was horrible. The pure agony made him physically sick. Finally, Carlisle spoke.

  
"Elisabeth?"

  
Carlisle knew her, and immediately the family was curious. They thought they knew everything about Carlisle's life before them, but apparently not. He has never spoken about a woman named Elisabeth so why not? Why would he keep her a secret? Esme became immediately worried. Was she a past lover of Carlisle and that is why he has never spoken of her? Because there was an unresolved business?

  
"Hello Carlisle'' Said Elisabeth. Her face didn't change much when she spoke, but a tiny smile could be seen if you squint your eyes enough. Her voice was sweet like honey but held an immense sadness to it. She did something most had never seen before outside of historic movies. She curtsied low and slow while bowing her head and closing her eyes. Showing the utmost respect to Carlisle in a very old-fashioned way. 

  
Carlisle walked over to her rather quickly and did something the family had never seen him do before. He bowed low, taking Elisabeth's hand in both of his, and kissed the back of her hand. It looked so old-fashioned. "It's a pleasure seeing you again Elisabeth, how have you been faring these past couple of centuries?" said Carlisle. The family was so confused, why was Carlisle talking so formally to this woman? Elisabeth just smiled her little smile and said, "You as well Carlisle, I see you finally became a sire. I am happy for you". Every one of the family noticed her lack of answer to Carlisle's question, but Carlisle didn't press.

  
"Thank you. Yes, I finally found my family. Let me introduce them to you. This is my eldest Edward. Then came Rosalie and later Emmett. Before my beautiful wife Esme. And 50 years ago, Jasper and Alice came to us. I may not have turned them, but they are family just the same". Carlisle said with a smile. Elisabeth gave a small curtsy to the family while bowing her head and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all". Everyone was too confused to react quickly enough, but finally, they did. The men walked up to her bowed and kissed her hand while greeting her to their home, and the women did the same but curtsied instead. It was a very surreal moment for the Cullen’s except Carlisle who had lived doing the time of bowing and curtsying when meeting fine people. 

  
The moment became slightly more awkward when Elisabeth didn't say anything else, and the others didn't know what to do after the greeting for over. But finally, Elisabeth spoke again. "I heard some nomads during my wanderings, that there was a vegetarian coven with the sire named Carlisle Cullen. I immediately wanted to see if it was truly the Carlisle I knew back in the day. I haven't seen you for 300 hundred years, so I wanted to see how you were". Elisabeth's little smile was visible again, but when you looked closely, it was clear that the smile was rather forced. What did it say about Elisabeth, that even the smallest of smiles needed to be forced? Jasper could tell, that Carlisle was worried. Apparently, this wasn't her usual behaviour. 

  
"If I knew where you were, my dear, I would have tried to find you. I thought you died. The Volturi made me believe, that you died by their hands", said Carlisle. The family became even more curious. What kind of story did Elisabeth have? Why would the Volturi claim to have killed Elisabeth?. Jasper was of course curious too, but it was difficult concentrating when Elisabeth's painful emotions were constantly penetrating his mind. 

  
"Of course they did", said Elisabeth. "I stayed with the Volturi for several hundred years. They most likely thought that I had completely adopted their way of thinking. They were shocked to say the least, that I wanted to leave them, and be my own employer. They didn't accept it, so they tried to get me killed, but I escaped and instead of losing face, the Volturi claimed they indeed did kill me", said Elisabeth. She hadn't spoken so much in a long time. It was maybe why more life could be seen on Elisabeth's face when she spoke. Not a lot of course, but it was something.   
But what did she mean? "What do you mean by employer Elisabeth?", asked Carlisle. Everyone was now invested in the story. The family didn't speak much, or at all. The family knew that it was best if Carlisle asked the questions since he knew her. They already saw Elisabeth as a very wounded or scarred woman, easily scared, so to them, it was best if Carlisle handled her. "I was an assassin for the Volturi. Killing those that they deemed a problem. Of course, when I knew my victims were innocent, I just told the Volturi that I did the job", said Elisabeth. 

  
"Well, I'm happy to see you again Elisabeth. Why don't you come into our home and we can catch up on the last 300 hundred years?", said Carlisle. His little smirk told them that he was joking a little. They couldn't possibly talk about all that has happened since then during one conversation. "I don't want to impose. I just wanted to see how you were. And it seems you are doing just fine, considering your big family", said Elisabeth. Her little smile again on display. She immediately rejected his offer, but Jasper knew that she secretly wanted to come inside. Amidst all the painful emotions were a small sliver of hope. It was like, she didn't want to ruin their day coming by and disturbing their evening. 

  
"Nonsense. Come inside my dear and you can all get to know each other", said Carlisle. Jasper felt hope by Carlisle too. I seemed Carlisle wanted Elisabeth to be part of the family. He wrapped his arm around her, like he was protecting her, or comforting her. They walked inside. No one said a word. It was rather unusual that the children didn't speak for such a long time. Especially Emmett who always had something funny to say. But apparently, Elisabeth's presence was the key. Most of them felt a little uncomfortable being in the presence of her. Probably because her whole aura just screamed sadness, and most of them didn't know how to react to that. But according to Edward, everyone was going to give it a try. Elisabeth was a mystery, but everyone felt compelled to help her. Jasper most of all. He wanted to be the one to get her to smile her first real smile. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh. He knew it would be a struggle, but the laugh would therefore just be even more rewarding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked the first chapter!  
> I would love a beta if anyone is interested. Both as a co-author or just to fix my mistakes. English is not my first language so I wouldn't be surprised if there are grammar mistakes mixed in there, but I will of course try to reduce them as much as I can.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Nicoline


	2. Chapter 2

The whole family along with Elisabeth sat in the living room, and no one spoke a word. It was completely awkward for some of them, but Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were too busy figuring out this enigma that was Elisabeth, to be uncomfortable. Edward was busy reading Elisabeth's mind, and what he found was very disturbing. But he promised himself he wouldn't reveal his findings to the rest of his family. This was very private, and he would only break his own promise if Elisabeth was in danger, or it was the only way to help Elisabeth. Jasper could feel Edward's emotions and was not comforted in the slightest. Edward emotions were all over the place, but sympathy and wonder were the most prominent emotions Jasper could feel from him. Before Jasper could think more of it, Carlisle began to talk. "I suppose the rest of the family would like to know how we came to know each other Elisabeth. Would you like to tell the story?". 

Elisabeth was rather uncomfortable with all of the Cullen's staring at her, but she put on a brave face. "Are you sure?". She seemed concerned for Carlisle like she didn't know if Carlisle would like for the family to hear. "I'm sure. After all, there is almost nothing I haven't told them of my time before I started a family". Carlisle gave a smile to Elisabeth, as a reassurance to make her more comfortable. It seemed it worked. Elisabeth smiled her little smile and this time it didn't seem so forced. She looked at Carlisle more closely, like she was asking him something without voicing her concern. It seemed found what she was looking for when she looked into Carlisle's reassuring face. She looked at the rest of the family then, preparing herself to tell the story. 

"I found Carlisle in the year 1667. I was wandering the wood when I found him. I didn't approach him immediately but stayed behind enough to watch him from afar. I tend to avoid other vampires and have been doing so for many years now. But I couldn't avoid Carlisle. I was curious because he was doing things I had never thought was even possible. But after watching him for some time, I came to the same conclusion he was. It wasn't possible". Elisabeth's voice was enchanting and drew the others to her story. They had trouble understanding what she meant until Carlisle clarified. "I was trying ways of killing myself". Immediately the others understood. But what distressed the others was Elisabeth's wistful voice when she told the story. Not that she wished that Carlisle succeded, but that it would be possible. For her. 

"I intervened during the third try. I broke my own rule of avoiding vampires because I knew I found a kindred soul when it came to the suffering of life". It was a clear confession that Elisabeth was envious of death. But Edward knew that she could die if she really wanted because she could make others kill her, but she still held on to some hope. Until that hope is gone will Elisabeth live for eternity to wait for her mate. "But it seems now that I don't have to worry anymore for you Carlisle. You have a family and you seem to be happy. Then the wait for your mate won't be so wearisome". Elisabeth smiled. It seems she doesn't know of Esme, but Esme isn't troubled anymore. It is clear that Elisabeth cares greatly for Carlisle after all these years, but it purely platonic. 

"Oh, well I did find my mate. This is Esme". Carlisle gestured to Esme, she was close enough on a chair beside the sofa Carlisle and Elisabeth were sitting on, so Carlisle took Esme's hand and looked back at Elisabeth. Slightly worried about her reaction. But Elisabeth just smiled the brightest smile the Cullens have seen her do. I was still not an overly big smile and not even showing teeth but if was bright because her eyes actually twinkled. It was only then that they actually realized how dull her eyes were before. But when she found out that Carlisle had found his mate, Elisabeth's eyes lost some of the dullness. It was clear Elisabeth was immensely happy for Carlisle. She was still very depressed but it was clear, especially to Edward and Jasper, that Carlisle's happiness made Elisabeth happy too. But only just a little bit. It was take a lot more to turn Elisabeth out of her depressed state. And if she has been like that for several centuries, it would almost be a miracle to make Elisabeth happy and content. Maybe only her mate, wherever he is, could do it.

"I am truly happy for you Carlisle. You deserve it. I know how lonely you were before and I'm glad you finally found your family. I have a feeling, with a heart as big as yours, you would need a big family to give all your love to". All the Cullens were moved by Elisabeth's words, because she was right. Carlisle truly was that compassionate and he could probably adobt many more because his love for his children would never run out. Elisabeth smiled wistfully to Carlisle. Even though she was happy for him, she couldn't help but feel jealousy. Carlisle and Elisabeth may not be mates, but for many years she had hoped that she could be loved by him. She would have greedily taken everything he would give her like a starving baby even If it was just a hug or a kiss on the forehead she would have been grateful. All of those thoughts were displayed for Edward to hear, but he would keep her thought to himself he promised. 

Elisabeth looked at the others in the room. She wasn't used to being around others, at least not people who weren't pray. But when she really looked at the others, she realized that the they had mates too. Edward and Alice were sitting very close together with their hands joined, same as Emmett and Rosalie. The only one sitting by himself was Jasper. She realized then that it would be torture being with the Cullens. There would always be some couple being affectionate toward eachtoher when she could hear or see it, and it would just constantly remind Elisabeth that she didn't have that. It wasn't so much that she didn't have any sexual relations with anybody but even just a hug would be most welcome. 

How long has it been since someone had hugged her or held her hand beside the greeting Carlisle gave her just moment ago? It was probably Carlisle again when they said goodbye to each other in 1669. And even then it was just a quick hug that was over before she had even realized what had happened. She was touch deprived she knew. When Carlisle hugged her outside of their home in Forks after being apart for 300 years, she was most certainly shocked. She was so shocked that when Carlisle drew away she hadn't even returned the hug. But when she realized what had happened she immediately wanted to properly hug him, but she held herself back. He had already hugged her and hugging him again would be too much. She wasn't his mate or one of his children, they haven't even seen each other in over 300 years, so it would probably be awkward if she was too affectionate. 

She quickly came back to present time when Carlisle asked her if she would like to stay for a awhile in Forks with them. Elisabeth didn't really know how to react at first. She really was happy that Carlisle actually would want her to stay with them, but her previous thoughts stopped her from saying yes immediately. She was so used to being alone, that the loneliness was more bearable, but staying with the Cullens would most likely give her a taste of some affection or at least she would know what she is missing. And that would just make it even more unbearable when she is to leave again. Because she understand more of what she is missing or what she has never had. Plus the other Cullens haven't given their contest to let her stay there. What if they didn't want her there but just doesn't say it because they are being polite? And she knew that she was depressed and most likely not very fun to be around. She hasn't been around people for many many years and probably doesn't even know how to interact with people. She would probably just depress them all. 

"I don't know Carlisle, I don't want to disturb your life more than I already have" She immediately regretted saying that. It sounded so depressing. Just as depressing as any other conversation they would have with her if she stayed with them. "Nonsense Elisabeth. I would be more that happy to have you stay here. I have missed you". Says Carlisle. They look at each other and Elisabeth can clearly see the honesty in his eyes and smile. She looks the the others. It is also their consent that she wants if she were to stay with them. The others nod and Esme come over to her and squeeze herself room to sit beside Elisabeth on the sofa. She puts an arm around Elisabeth and says, "we would love to have you in our home and hopefully learn more about eachother". It was a simple sentence but Elisabeth felt warmth in her chest when Esme said that and the others nodded enthusiastically, especially Alice who couldn't wait to get a knew friend. The sliver of hope Elisabeth had grew and too overwhelmed to speak louder, Elisabeth spoke in a small voice: 

"okay"


End file.
